


富二代的傻子幻想

by maxrelemet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxrelemet/pseuds/maxrelemet
Summary: 提前为明年的阿斯顿马丁打下良好的基础。垃圾想象，敬请谅解越写越觉得185有点蛊，所以我冲了
Relationships: Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	富二代的傻子幻想

Sebastian在接到Lance Stroll的电话时显得有些惊讶。  
他和Lance不过就是围场里的点头之交罢了，话几乎没说上几句，唯一的交流也就是“Congratulations”这样的官方套话。  
他们甚至连互相的手机号都没有，这使得Vettel在接电话前对着陌生的电话号码犹豫了几秒。  
“嗯。。。Hello？”  
电话那头传来了显而易见带着紧张和尴尬的声音。  
“我打电话来是想问你下赛季有没有来赛点呃。。。阿斯顿马丁的计划？”  
Vettel听不太清对方想要说的，毕竟在这样一位过时的德国人手里，就算是最新型的手机，信号不好也是常有的事，所以他反问了一句。  
“你说什么？”  
对方显然是把这句话当成了一种软性拒绝，声音离话筒远了一点，听上去像是在和另外一个人说话。  
“他好像不太愿意，这该怎么办？”  
德国人没听见另一个人说了什么，只能听见刚刚那个人的声音又转了回来：“那你愿意来赛点看看吗？我是说就算你不想签约也行，只是先来看看？”  
啊，原来如此。Sebastian现在才明白这通电话的含义。  
自从他宣布离开法拉利以来已经有几个月时间了，新赛季的比赛也进行了一两场，关于这位法拉利车手新赛季的去向在围场是闹得沸沸扬扬，谣言满天飞，而主人公却是到现在也没联系一家车队。  
但既然对方已经邀请上门，这位处在风暴中心格外平静的人想着，那便去一趟好了。  
Lance紧握着手机，其实并没有这样做的必要，因为他开的是免提。旁边的朋友调笑地看着这位大少爷因为对面传来答应来参观的声音而暗暗地欢呼雀跃。但快乐在下一秒就被泼上了冷水，Vettel的声音从手机的小音响里传来，“抱歉，但可以问一下你是谁吗？你好像不是那位我熟悉的赛点招募新车手的工作人员吧？”  
朋友夸张地做出“He DO NOT know you”的口型，被Lance扔过去的水瓶砸了个正着。  
嚯，竟然在赛点还有认识的人我却不知道？Lance在心里强忍住想要问一下那人是谁然后去兴师问罪的冲动，报出了自己的名字。  
“Lance Stroll。”  
富二代此刻不知道要以什么样的心情来面对这一事实，甚至连ins上的每日鸡汤都无法安慰到他了。他2010年加入法拉利青训营，那时候的Sebastian Vettel是围场上的王者，赢下了一场又一场的比赛。Lance很喜欢他激进的驾驶风格，所以总会一遍遍看那些比赛，想着要是自己在那辆红牛战车里会怎样去驾驶。但同时，他也会很多次把进度条拖到那个人站上领奖台的时刻，他会看着Vettel比出“1”的手势，猛烈地摇晃香槟瓶，任由液体喷洒在自己身上。慢慢地他开始嫉妒那些可以在领奖台上和Sebastian站在一起的人，那些可以把香槟倒进Sebastian赛车服领口里的人，他甚至后悔当初自己没加入红牛的青训营，他想，说不定还能近距离地接触到那位世界冠军。  
直到2015年，有着儿法梦的德国人官宣签约法拉利。  
大少爷从来没有那么高兴自己还在法拉利青训营，拉着朋友嘟嘟囔囔了一整晚，要是队里组织去看Vettel的比赛或者测试，自己要怎么上去搭话，要个签名或是合照。  
只是他还没等到这样的活动就离开了青训营。  
朋友把水瓶又抛了回来，“嘿，只不过是没你电话问一下罢了，别伤心，说不定明年当队友之后熟得能上床。”  
其实Lance不是没有幻想过，至少他不能骗自己在手淫的时候想的是热辣的美女，而不是某位穿着红牛队服，站在领奖台上喷香槟的车手。  
噢天哪，当然不是Daniel Riccardo或者Mark Webber。  
当这位大少爷难以启齿但又不得不向朋友倾诉时，朋友嘴里蹦出来的名字让他不止翻了一个白眼。  
而朋友知道他的幻想对象时也不止翻了一个白眼。  
“Sebastian Vettel？！你不知道他把队友折磨得多惨吗？Mark Webber都快被他气得原地起飞了。”  
“那又怎样？这就是竞技体育。”  
你真他妈无可救药。  
这是Lance Stroll的朋友最后给他下的定义。

Sebastian Vettel站在赛点的MotoHome门口，他其实有点迷惑，上周接到的电话来自于赛点的一位车手。按照惯例，并没有保证自己席位的车手打电话邀请另一位车手来自己的车队参观，这件事没有一个细节是寻常的。他只能把这一切归结于赛点这个车队的别名上——爸爸力量。毕竟这是Lance父亲买下的车队，作为车队老板的儿子，Lance可能对自己的席位有着百分百的自信。  
他还穿着一身红色的法拉利队服，毕竟现在是比赛周，就算下赛季就将离开法拉利，这赛季的他依然是红色军团的一员。但这个鲜艳颜色在一片粉红色前显得有些突兀，所以他往后走了走，走到MotoHome的背面，想要避下风头，省得到时记者看到自己站在赛点门口，又凭空捏造出一篇自己已经签约赛点，只是碍于法拉利的情面而不得不延后宣布的虚假文章。  
在后门他看到了Stroll，微微喘着气。  
“哦，Hi，好巧！”Lance装作自己没有从二楼赶下来想去正门偶遇，但看到人家往后门走，又急匆匆跑向后门，等了一会，装作自己无意走出来遇见的样子，“我以为你会从前门进来，没想到会在这里遇到。”  
“要是我从前门进来，可能明天我就会被一千个话筒围追堵截了。”德国人看起来心情不错，练习赛坏掉的车并没有给他太多的压力。他跟着Lance走到二楼，这里和法拉利的氛围很不同，他能看到有一些工作人员在房间里玩游戏，而不像法拉利的房间里都是坐在位子上敲打键盘的工具人。  
Vettel确实早来了一会，所以会议室里还是空无一人。Lance有点局促，他不想现在就提出签约或者合同的事。  
这不是我的工作范围，我现在他妈应该和Sebastian来一场爱情问答。  
当然这只存在于这位富二代的脑子里，而他嘴里蹦出来的只有那些，噢今天天气真不错、最近过得怎么样、加拿大没什么好吃的之类的废话。  
而真正当Vettel在谈有关合同的问题时，Lance被赶出了会议室，理由是机密要务不能听。  
Stroll可怜地坐在会议室外的椅子上，他尝试偷偷把耳朵贴近门缝，除了得到路过工作人员奇怪的凝视外，什么都没听到。  
这房间隔音也太好了，他想，或许在里面做什么别人都听不见。  
他的想象力好得出奇，这怕是要归功于那么长时间以来的幻想。他投入到对方走到他面前时，他甚至倾身过去想要亲吻。  
德国人被突然的前倾吓到了，往后退了一步，但伸出手扶了他一把，“没站稳吗？”  
“抱歉。”脑子突然清醒的Lance尴尬地揉了揉自己的脑袋，“谈得怎么样？”  
他不想问这句话，他害怕得到否定的回答，他也害怕自己一直仰望的车手会说出我要退役了之类的言语。但他还是好奇，整个心脏涨得像是有小猫在里面乱挠。  
“我还需要时间考虑一下。”Sebastian没有把话说死，他确实有在考虑，只不过现在并不是个能轻易说出决定的好时机。  
他看到Lance松了一口气，忍不住想要开个玩笑，“听到我没有签约，是不是放下心来了？”  
“我想要你留在围场。”Vettel没想到的是Lance在说这句话时认真的口气，“不管赛点最后走的是我还是佩雷兹，我都希望你能签约车队留在围场。”  
Sebastian可以在对方的眼睛里看到光，也许是阳光折射过来的光线，他想。  
之前不是没有人对他说过这样的话，但当这句话来自于自身席位没那么稳定的车手时，他还是有点语塞。刚刚的会议室里，Lance的父亲也说的很清楚，Lance也有可能离开车队，让出位置给自己。  
“你不必…”  
Lance其实很想亲那个站在自己对面，手还搭在自己肩膀上的人，他感觉之前那个疯狂幻想并没有结束，他依旧可以在其中为所欲为。  
被吻住的德国人有点惊讶，但他并不是一个矫情的人，这点他的前队友们和现队友都深刻地体会到了，所以他并没有往后退，但也并没有什么进一步的动作。  
太子爷傻愣愣地贴着嘴唇不动弹。动啊动啊，快他妈来个法式深吻，他的脑子催促着。  
但被僵化了的身体却是什么都无法唤醒，最后还是Sebastian先移开了嘴唇。  
“怎么？在玩什么贴贴游戏？”  
“我还忙，就先…不奉陪了。”  
Lance的眼珠子看着Sebastian走下楼梯，几乎要跳出眼眶自己咕溜溜地滚到法拉利车手的身边。他缓慢移动到楼梯口，像是还没有回过神来，又想要和他的梦中情人说最后一句话，只能站在二楼的栏杆旁大喊。  
“还能有下次吗？”  
Sebastian挥了挥手，从后门走出赛点粉红色的Moto Home。  
“等你得了第一。”


End file.
